


Everything

by KayleighMcCamyo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Caring Louis, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfictions, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Foreskin Play, Gag, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Harry-centric, Headspace, Heavy BDSM, Kissing, Lipstick, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Loving Louis, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overprotective Louis, Overstimulation, PWP, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Orgasm, Public Nudity, Rimming, Safewords, Sex Games, Sex Talk, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Spanking, Subspace, Vibrators, Whipping, blindfold, blindfolding, colars, daddy kink discovery, dirty talking, dom!Louis, harry is a cockslut, if i end up in hell, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, overjoyed harry, sub!Harry, this story is reason why, top!Louis, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighMcCamyo/pseuds/KayleighMcCamyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing more important to Harry than to make Louis happy and to be absolutely down and helpless to Louis will – especially when it includes laces, corsets and collars.</p><p>Aka If you are wondering how healthy BDSM relationship might look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis was just reading some fanfictions on AO3, well, there was not much he could do here; Too bored to talk to any member of his family or friends, too bored to do anything  progressive. And Harry isn’t coming back till tomorrow. His hotel room is quiet and dark, he’s alone and he can enjoy some free time, and, why not to say so, some good quality porn. He’s mostly reading those smut stories which are written from Louis’s point of view, and there is a whole lot of them. He reads first and second fanfic and then like fifth one and about 47th chapter of the seventh one he realizes… _I’m a bottom in all of them._

 

Not that he minds, Louis loves to bottom. Time to time. He loves Harry’s dick and he loves to ride him – well, not that Haz is dominant, Louis smirks to himself, but he loves to be ridden. But lately, Louis actually cringes to himself, he is bottoming all the time. Which is insane. He loves to put Harry on his back, he loves to sit on him and lead the rythm, he loves it when his cock is stroked to Harry’s tummy and he loves to be filled with Harry’s cum – when he bottoms, he always powerbottoms. But, Haz is a bit of a cockslut, okay, maybe a lot of a cockslut, Louis should know, and he does not necessarily enjoy Louis to be the one who subs all the time. Harry loves to give up control and let Louis to take him his way. Harry loves to be told what to do, especially when he has Louis‘ cock up in his tight little ass.

 

And just now he realizes Harry must be missing this, but he’s a perfect submissive, so he haven't said anything at all. Whatever Louis wants is right, and whatever Louis wants Harry wants too. Fuck. Louis has fucked up. Bad dom, Louis. Bad. Dom. Irresponsible lover, that’s what Louis is. Irresponsible, bad and he doesn’t deserve such a beautiful sub like Harry is, who thinks foremostly about Louis and his needs more then about his owns. Louis was so full of Harry’s cock he forgot how amazing it is to listen to Harry’s deep moans and helpless screams, when Louis makes him cum just from fucking him, without having to touch his dick. Oh dear gods…! He unconsciously palms his dick through his pants and moans a bit when  he remembers how Harry loves to kneel infront of him. And takes his dick like a pro, deep, quick gags, how good he is at it, how it is to watch his tonque to lick the head of the tip of his cock, eyes up to Louis face. He knows exactly how Harry whines when Louis jerks off to his face and cums on it. And fuck, how Hary loves to be stretched. Dildos and vibrators are one thing, Louis‘ finers another, but, fuck, Louis‘ tonque. Harry loves to be rimmed so badly. And then he remembers how much Harry loves their roleplaying. Collar on his neck, hair pulling, lip biting and lovebitting all over Harry’s body. Also how much Harry loves to be punished. Or, fucking hell, how he loves it when Louis pushes him to the wall or makes him get down on his knees and suck him off in a semi-public place.

 

Gosh, how could he forget that?! Shame on him!

 

He bites his lips and by the pure strenght of his will he stops palming himself. Tomorrow, when Harry comes back, that will be the right fun. And Louis is going to make sure it’s gonna be perfect and exactly what Harry loves. _Everything_ Harry loves.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Harry opens the door to his and Louis‘ hotel room. Right now all he wants is to shower and great welcome sex with the love of his life. Louis texted him he’s in the studio and will be back in an hour or two. Well, at least he has some time to – wait, what’s this on their bed here…?

 

Black corset, leather collar with a chain, mini black and red lace thongs, but for… ladies…? And a taped red mail. His hands are shaking. Roleplaying? Oh dear god. His knees give up and he sits on the bed. A wave of pleasure leaps down his abdomen when he opens the mail and Harry recognizes Louis‘ handwriting, even though this is different than his quick notes he leaves on the fridge for the groceries. This one is written by inkpen and Louis must have spent minutes to write it this pretty.

 

 

**Prepare yourself.**

**Get dressed.**

**I’ll pick you up here.**

 

Harry’s dick twitches in his pants. Will Louis make him to go somewhere dressed like this…? Louis will probably lead him, holding the chain to his collar. And Harry will have to crawl behind him. Oh fuck. He doesn’t reach in his pants just because he knows Louis wouldn’t want that and because if he would cum now, there would be nothing to play this game with, even though Harry could probably get hard instantly again from all of this. Harry gets up, basically rips his clothes off and rushes into the shower. Louis likes him clean and shaven, pretty and smelling nice. Obedient. Docile. Submissive.

 

There is nothing more important to Harry than to make Louis happy and to be absolutely down and helpless to Louis will – especially when it includes laces, corsets and collars.

 

 

***

 

 

Louis bites his lips. He’s smart dressed, black suit and long black coat, quite similar to that one Sherlock Holmes was wearing (in the brittish series). He shots himself last look in the mirror and smiles seductively. Good. He’s toying with a Rimmel red lipstick in his hand as he looks at the watches on his wrist. Harry usually needs about an hour to prepeare himself. It’s been hour and half. About time.

 

He looks around this hotel room, makes sure everyhting is prepeared and leaves for his and Harry’s room. He opens their room with a keycard, the door clicks and there is a wave of goosebumbs that runs down Louis‘ spine. This is it, the reason Louis has got wet dreams (and had one, tonight). The view he is offered shoots a streak of delighting warm under is ribcage, flows down over his stomach and intestines just to end up somewhere down inside of him, somewhere around his prostate or maybe the inside of his cock or somewhere between that. Harry is sitting on the white fluffy carpet just like a kitten does. Black and red thongs are so small Harry’s throbbing dick is peaking above the laced edge. And also his balls, each on the side of one single lace of the female piece of clothing. And the black corset is just fucking gorgeous. Collar is obviously tight around Harry’s throat, but Louis can see the fastening is optional and if Harry wants, it could be slackened, so he doesn’t worry. Harry knows his safeword. Chain tapped to the collar is probably cold on Harry’s tights.

 

Louis stays in his role when Harry looks up. „Mine.“

 

Louis takes the chain and slightly pulls towards himself. Harry is forced to lean closer to him as he is presented the red pipstick in Louis‘ hand. Harry doesn’t dare to move, but Louis can feel the heat of his body and he recognizes the desire in his eyes. Harry wants the lipstick. He wants it so bad. Louis holds his chin and applies the lipstick perfectly. He’s not doing this for the first time now, is he. Louis pulls the chain again and Harry crawls behind his dom obediently. It’s cold in the corridor, Louis walks firmly but not too quickly. Harry crawls behind him and his dick is rock hard. Louis is silent and Harry remains speacheless. He’s still shaking a bit. They haven’t roleplayed in a long time because of the rush of their lives and tour and also Louis recent submissivity. Harry is basically squirming wiht happiness and love and gratitude towards his lover. Louis can feel it.

 

Harry knows there are security cameras above the stairway. Louis wouldn't let him to crawl onto the cold and dirty floor of a lift, he stays on the luxed carpet. So the camera will catch them. Harry is shaking with pleasure. They take the stairs. Harry is thinking about the security currently looking at them via camera on the 12th floor. Harry is falling into his subspace right now in the corridors of the 13th floor without Louis even actually starting this roleplay.

 

Louis  opens the door right opposite the stairway. There is alot of doors, Harry observes. With people behind those doors, probably. The walls between the rooms aren’t perhaps thick enough. Will the other guests on this floor be able to hear them? Because Harry is loud, especially if Louis wants him to be. Harry holds back a moan and enters the room when his dom pulls the chain. The room is  mostly dark. Red curtains and white carpet. There are several candles on both nightstands, on the shelf and on the table. The bedsheets are black velvet.

 

„Stay,“ Louis says quietly.

 

Harry knees on the carpet and looks up. Louis pats his curls, gently first, lovingly, but then he reaches to the back of his head and grips his hair firmly. He doesn't pull yet, he just holds his head closer to his lap with Harry’s chin up so he can look in Louis‘ eyes.

 

„I’ve read you’ve spent some time with your american friends,“ Louis speaks, voice deep and cheekbones almost dangerously prominent.

 

Harry tries to hold back another strangled sound but fails mostly. He loves possesive Louis.

 

„And you had such a great time with them.“

 

He says that with a straight face, his look dark and his voice deep, Harry forgets this is a roleplay and believes every word Louis says.

 

„But you know what, Harry? Do you?“

 

Harry doesnt move, doesn’t speak. He wasn’t given permission to.

 

Louis pulls his hair just now, firmly and hard, Harry yelps and Louis leans few inches above him. His tonque slips in between Harry’s lips and teeths, strokes his palate and meets Harry’s tonque. Free hand grabs the chain from Harry’s collar. Harry keens a bit and Louis growls in answer – it's a sound from the back of his throat and Harry never really understood how Louis does that. But its dark, possesive and so, so hot, Harry melts into another deep kiss before Louis breaks it.

 

„You are mine, Harry. _Mine_.“

 

Harry nods obediently, green iris dark and uneasy to focus, high on Louis‘ obsessive behavior and his smell and his hand griping his curls. His breating speeds and lips gets wetter. Harry wants so much more. He wants this roleplay. He wants everything Louis is willing to give him. He's needed it for a long time but Louis seemed like he wasn't in the mood. And Harry didn't want to be a burden to his lover. 

 

„Who do you belong to, Harry,“ Louis asks slowly while looking deeply into Harry’s eyes.

 

„You,“ Harry breathes out. „I belong… I Belong to you.“

 

„That’s right,“ Louis hand lets go of his lover’s hair and pats them gently again. „Such a good boy, Harry. Good boy you are."

 

Louis can feel somehow his boyfriend is falling into the subspace. So little time, Harry being the top in their sex life recently and also stress of both their job and personal lives are doing their thing and Harry needs this so badly. He needs to let go. To give up control completely and just let go. To trust Louis he takes care of him. Louis composes himself, breathing in deeply he mantains balance between his top subspace and his actual self. 

 

„Who am I?“ he asks. "Use words."

 

„You are… you are Louis. You are my dom,“ Harry answers, vioce higher than usually, more innocent, almost childish like.

 

„Do you know what your safeword is?“ Louis voice is gentler now. He needs to make sure Harry in his subspace knows two things. That he is safe with his dom, Louis, and what his safeword is.

 

„Yes.“

 

„Do you know when to use it?“ another pat on Harry’s hair. "Use your words, Harry."

 

„When… when I don’t like something… or I’m not sure.“

 

„Lovely Harry is really good boy,“ Louis praises him.

 

He straightens up and his face lits up. He has got a really good idea.

 

„What would such a good boy do for me?“ he asks pompously.

 

Harry’s eyes widen, the shadows in them are playing with the candle lights, long eyelashes seem to be even longer in this light – he needs to nictate, but he’s afraid if he does so, Louis will fade away. Oh, heaven pardon him, but there isn’t bigger fear than that Louis leaves him. "Use words, Harry."

 

„Everything,“ is the only word that slips between his red lips.

 

Louis smirks a bit: „Show me, slut.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the real smut begin. There is blidfolding. And handcuffing. And also subspace. And whipping. Wow. What have I even -

Harry lifts his hands slowly. He knows he can‘t undess Louis, he doesn’t even want to – _the coat, oh, dear gods, the coat! And the big belt buckle, and, my reasoning, the black suit…!_ This is the hotest Louis has even been, Harry swears. He only reaches to his fly, asking for permission, and when Louis doesn‘t smack his hands away, Harry unzips his pants.

 

Louis isn't wearing any underwear.

 

 _Oh._  

 

Harry swallows, trying to steady his shaking hands so he can properly touch Louis' intimate parts. His thick cock is throbbing in the lady panties so hard Harry wants nothing but to touch himself, but he knows he’s not allowed to. Harry knows what to do. He licks the tip of Louis‘ dick, getting used to Louis sweet taste (because Louis prepeared himself too), hand on the root of the shaft, the other on Louis hip. He looks up with his tonque slipping down his leght, Louis looks him in the eye and Louis‘ name slips down Harry’s lips. Louis is biting his lips, he doesn’t want to moan like a slut when his role is a dom, but Harry noticed, his lips rubs the head of his cock, he’s still looking in Louis‘ eyes when his lips parts and he takes Louis‘ cock in his mouth. All down the way, Harry doesn‘t even hesitate to go down right to the root, deepthroating him like a pro. Louis bites back his moan, and it sounds just like the growl he did before.

 

Louis tilts his head back, bends his back a bit and his hand grips firmly Harry’s hair again. Harry whines and purrs which sends vibrations down Louis dick to his tummy and goosebumbs again spills across his back. Louis breathes frough his nose, pulls Harry’s hair really hard which makes his lover whimper with his mouth full. Louis knows what this sound means, he pulls Harry away from himself and then thrust into his mouth to the root of his dick. Harry purrs again and swallows around Louis.

 

Louis is dying with pleasure.

 

Harry releases him a bit, takes a deep breath and swallows Louis dick once again. Louis needs to stop him, they would be done very soon this way, and Louis has very long list of things he wants to do to his younger boyfriend.

 

Louis takes Harry’s collar chain and pulls towards the bed, making Harry lie down on his back with his head over the edge a bit. Harry knows. He looks up Louis eyes and Louis takes his wrists and tiles them with the colar chain. Harry opens his mouth and Louis thrusts into them. Harry doesn´t make much of a sound, just a few choked moans or yelps, when Louis stops for a moment for Harry to breathe. And Louis doesn´t know where to look first. Down on Harry who lets his dom fuck his mouth like it is nothing, or at Harry´s pulsing erection trappend in lady laces, or the corset that makes Harry’s tattoos and his collarbones look so yummy… Louis wants to suck a heart on them. So he pulls out of Harry´s talented mouth and chuckles, when Harry does that disappointed sound.

 

„Don´t worry, slut,“ Louis says coldly. „I get to that again in a while.“

 

He then holds Harry´s sides and sucks lovebites on his collarbone right above the swallow. When he’s finished, he comes back to what he promised. Harry opens his mouth obediently and Louis fucks into it. Harry can feel his lovers cock on his palete, and at the back of his throat. He tries to breath through his nose and he also tries to swallow around Louis cock everytime Louis hits the back of his throat. Usually, Louis is all afraid and aware of how hard he can thrust into him, makes sure his partner can breathe, but not today. He´s quick in thrusting, deep and seems like not caring, but he knows how much can Harry take, and even though Harry does almost everything to satisfy his Louis, he knows when to say his safeword. And this is not the situatin here right now. Harry is a cockslut, and he loves it, when he can choke on Louis' dick. Harry tries his luck and takes a hold on Louis things to steady himself. Louis doesn´t comply and Harry is happy, trying to swallow harder and suck him beter, but he’s having some troubles to breathe now. He grips Louis‘ thighs and Louis stops immediately, making sure his lover is okay. He looks in Harry´s eyes, which seems a bit fuzzy and mois, but he’s breathing and again asking for Louis‘ cock.

 

„A little cockslut you are, aren’t you, sub,“ Louis says, amusemend in his voice evident.

 

Harry nods his head and happily opens his mouth again. Louis chuckles a bit and straightens again, taking his own dick in hand and rubs it agains Harry’s cheek.

 

„You want my cock, don´t you. You are all _happy_ to suck me off. Cockslut. I bet you’d be sucking me off every minute of your life if you could, wouldn’t you.“

 

Louis lets Harry to lick his head again, but when Harry wants to swallow him down, he only lets the tip of his dick past Harry’s lips.

 

„You would love to suck me off on stage. I bet you’d love all the disgusted and confused eyes on you. I want each and every one of our fans know you are mine and if you could, you’d have my dick sewed up in your ass.“

 

Harry happily purrs and licks obscenely the lenght of Louis cock, while his down lip is leaning to the urethal opening. Harry’s tonque travels over his frenulum, over and over, until Louis‘ voice breaks a bit and he moans in the middle of talking.

 

„The cockslut knows what I like… perfect sub, knows how to do his job…“

 

Louis stops his movements and Harry whimpers at the loss. Louis‘ need for his sub is almost unbearable. He pulls the chain and makes Harry to lie on his back again, but this time his head close to the headboard. Harry notices handcuffs on the pillow. Harry’s heart and dick pump. Louis noticed his lovers thick, big cock with red head towering from the thongs and it takes every piece of Louis‘ selfcontrol not to lick it. He takes the handcufs and holds them infront of Harry’s eyes so the boy has time to say his safeword, but instead he holds his wrists up for Louis to chain. Louis realizes how much must have his boy missed this and is a bit ashamed, but maybe it was good, because this sex is now special. Louis locks the handcuffs to the headboard and Harry contentedly hums.

 

Harry opens his mouth so he can suck on Louis again, but that doesn’t happen. Instead, a dildo is put in between his lips. Harry doesn’t comply, he knows where the thing comes next, so he does his best to suck on it. Louis is watching. All the smart clothes and hard big cock slick with Harry’s saliva. Louis sits back a bit and takes a look at his lovers body. Perfectly smooth, all shaven and pretty, leaking cock under lady lace panties. Harry parts his knees and gives Louis even better look, which is rewarded with a silent moan: „Good boy for me… good cockslut.“

 

 

The view he’s got now is just heavenly. Harry’s dick is fighting his way out of red and black laces, hopefully to be touched by his dom. The thin lace is desperately trying to hide Harry’s hole, shaven and pink and beautiful and Louis wants to see the hole so badly. He could, just with a finger he could push the lace aside and see everything. His insides are twitching with anticipation. But this is too easy. Harry can still see whats happening. Louis takes away the dildo off his mouth and puts it aside,  then takes the blindfold that was waiting on a night stand and again holds it for Harry to see.

 

„Would you like that, Harry? Would you like to be blindfolded and all mine?“ he ask silently but comprehensibly. „Use your words, Harry.“

 

„Y-yes. I’d,“ he amost chokes on those words how heavy he is breathing. „I’d like to b-be blindf-folded.“

 

Louis does as his sub wishes. The arousal is unbelievable. Harry feels like he needs so much more, and at the same time, he can’t take any more of this. His eyes are covered and his other senses sharpens. He hears Louis breathe, he feels his hand toying with the corset. Then he feels his lips on his own. He breathes in and out to the kiss and Louis keeps the kiss gentle and sweet. His hand then traces across Harry’s abdomen and slightly touches his dick. Harry moans desperately and tries to push his lower body to the hand. Louis doesn’t stop his movements, but doesn’t give him any more touches, either.

 

Harry lets out frustrated moan. Louis smiles to himself and remembers his sub isn't allowed to talk - as their general rules for every roleplay. Don’t talk unles Louis tells you directly to answer, or it is a safeword.

 

„Is there something what would you like for me to do, Harry? Do you want me to use something else? Something more? Or do you like anything more or less? Use your words.“

 

„I’d… I’d like… I want…“ Harry sometimes has troubles to talk when he is in his subspace. Too used to not to have to talk. But now it’s kind of important.

 

„Harry, do you know your safeword?“ Louis ask just to be sure. „Use words, Harry.“

 

„Y-yes, I… know… I do,“ Harry nods.

 

„Do you want to use the safeword?“ his lover suggest.

 

„N, uhn, no… no,“ Harry assures him. „I want… whip?“

 

Louis cocks his eyebrows, but is very aware now. He doesn’t really like to punish Harry like that. „Are you sure, Harry? Do you want me to whip you? Use words.“

 

„Yes. I want. I need. Please, I need… please!“

 

„Yes, yes, I…“ Louis needs to compose himself. If that is what Harry needs and is literally pleading for, he gets it, no matter how much Louis doesn’t enjoy it. „Okay, cockslut. Stay here and don’t move.“

 

Luckily he has thought of that. Harry has this need every now and then. When the stress is too much or when he feels good in the roleplay. Louis is quick to get what Harry needs. In a while, Harry feels a leather on his right  thigh. He hums and wiggles his hips, when the leather end of Louis‘ whip traces along Harry’s erected shaft.

 

„Yes, Harry, that is a whip you have wanted,“ Louis says patiently. „Do you want me to use it gently on you first? Use your words.“

 

„Y-yes.“

 

„Where do you want the first smack, Harry? Answer by words,“ Louis asks him.

 

„I… I don't… I… use… I want… I want-!“ Harry seems lost in his subspace. He has slipped down into himself and now he relies on Louis and hopes he can take a good care of him. But right now, when Louis wants a decision, Harry doesn’t understand and seems to get upset. He is still blindfolded so Louis can’t say for sure.

 

„Harry, it’s okay, you don’t have to decide, do you understand? I don’t want you to decide anything. I wanted to know if you have prefference. If you don’t, that’s okay. I will decide for you. Does that sound good?“ Louis is quick to assure his boyfriend.

 

In this headspace, Louis knows Harry can’t do much but recieve. This is exactly why they roleplay.

 

„Do you have a preference where I should use the whip?“ Louis ask slowly.

 

„N-no…“ Harry sounds like he’s crying.

 

„Do you want to use your safeword?“ Louis asks again.

 

„No…“

 

„Do you want me to decide where to use th whip on your body, Harry?“

 

„Yes…! Yes.“

 

Louis is still not sure what strenght to use when first smack lands on Harrys thight. Harry cries loud, but Louis hears mostly pleasure from that. Louis then lets the leather gently wander around Harrys shaft, on his scrotum and on his cock again. Up and down, just gentle touching of leather end of the whip. Harry moans loudly as second smack lands on Harry’s other thight.

 

„Roll over to your belly,“ Louis orders and Harry obligates immediately.

 

The handcuffs clutch and make raw metal sound. Louis heart pounds when he reaches and places three quck and sharp whipes on Harry’s rear but makes sure they don’t take the same place. Harry moans again, louder than before and Louis reward him with another firm smack. He tries a bit of force this time and Harry cocks his body and screams louder. Louis panicked and stops.

 

„Was that too much, Harry? Use words.“

 

„N… n-no… no,“ Harry dissmiss.

 

„Do you want me to do that again, Harry? Be a good sub for me and take it like a good little cockslut?“ Louis decides to continue their game.

 

Harry vigorously nods and Louis makes him spread his knees so he can see thin lace that hides Harry’s hole.

 

„My good boy,“ Louis murmurs.

 

Harry moans and then cries, when another smack lands on his bottom. It’s getting pink and Louis is willing to whip him one more time and then put the whip away. He doesn’t really enjoy this part, but is willing to do so for his sub.

 

„Taking it so well, baby,“ Louis coos. „My sub deserves to be threated well, doesn't he…  maybe I should do something nice for him in return…“

 

Harry whimpers happily and uppers his hips as an invitation for Louis to see the pretty black lace tight on his hole.

 

„Pretty,“ Louis says. „Pretty boy for me.“

 

Harry whines and wriggles his bottom for Louis to smack him again. And Louis does smack his beautiful bottom, not his cheeks but right between them. Harry screams and hides from the whip, but in few seconds he is pushing his ass into the air again, his kneels parted as far as possible. Louis smiles to himself and just stares at his work. Harry is whining and the longer nothing happens, the less he whimpers. Then is complete silence. Harry is blindfolded and chained, he doesn‘t  hear or feel Louis and he’s getting nervous. Lousi is sitting behind his beautiful sub and just stares, mesmerized by him. All the shaven skin, now red, after the all the whipping. His beautiful bum looks so good in this tiny little lace panties and Harry’s tanned body is just a masterpiece put in this black velvet bedsheets. And all this is waiting for Louis to touch.

 

But it has been few minutes now and Louis barely breaths, absolutely stunned by his young submissive lover. Harry knows he is not allowed to talk. But he is afraid Louis has left him here, alone, in his subspace and absolutely helpless. Did he do something? Was he a bad sub so Louis has left him?

 

„L-Louis?“ he dares to speak quietly. He can take punishment. He takes everyhting, he just wants Louis to be here.

 

Louis is still silent, admiring Harry’s ability to fall into his subspace, to trust him like this. He lets Harry wonder a bit, then he comes back. As always, when Harry needs this kind of roleplay.

 

„Louis?“  Harry’s voice is alarmed now.

 

Louis is absolutely amazed. How nervous his boyfriend is, that Louis has left him. How terrified he seems now, how scared he is, saying his name and wanting him back in blind need for his dom to take care of him. Louis knows he need a little bit more. Few seconds.

 

„L-Louis…“ Harry is about to cry now.

 

That’s the moment. Louis immediately moves to his boyfriends body, helps him turn around to his back again and slips the blindfold off his eyes, but lets the handcuffs on.  

 

„I’m here, Harry,“ he smiles gently. „I was just admiring my work. I’m here and I’m taking care of you. You were a very good boy. Good for me. I’m here, baby, don’t worry. I just lost words for you.“

 

Louis gently whispers and kisses his love’s face. „You are so beautiful, tied up like this, begging me for being spanked… so hard for me…“

 

Louis palms Harry’s dick throught the laces of his panties, just gently, not intensively enough. Harry jerks his hips up for more friction and looks up to Louis.

 

„You were so good for me,“ Louis whispers and leans for a kiss.

 

Harry whimpers to the kiss, lets Louis keep it sweet and gentle to reasure the poor sub, making sure he is calm and ready to continue their roleplaying.

 

„Do you want to use your safeword?“ Louis ask gently. If Harry wishes to stop the roleplay and finish in vanilla, Louis will do exactly that.

 

Harry shakes his head no. He looks ups and Louis kisses him again, smutter and dirtier every second to help him go back to his role. Harry keens in between kisses, their breath hitch and Harry’s dick is leaking so much he’s afraid he’s ruined the beautiful underwear. Louis doesn’t care. The kiss is all tonque now and Harry’s lipstick tastes like strawberies. Louis leads their kiss to an end and happily loosk at his work. Harry’s lipstick is smeared across his left cheek and some of it is even on his other cheekbone and chain.

 

„Beautiful cockslut,“ Louis says proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry gives him an awaiting look. Louis takes the forgotten dildo and a bottle of lubricant. Harry’s eyes lit up with desire. Louis moves slowly, letting his boyfriends who is ussualy slow enough, now slowed down with the headspace, realize whats about to happen, if he wants to stop. He doesn’t, of course, and seeing Louis fingers are coated with slick and wet gel now he squirms his butt in anticipation. Louis chuckles to himself mischievously and with Harry’s approving look he slips the blindfold back to his eyes

 

„Needy slut.“

 

Harry instead of answer squirms some more. Louis touches his dick, gives him few intense strokes and moves his hand down to his balls and then down even a bit more. Harry is whinning and thrusting his hips, trying to catch Louis attention - he’d like some more friction on his dick. But he knows he’s not allowed to talk unless it‘s safeword. And he definitely doesn‘t want to use that. Louis pushes the lace away from his hole. Finally. Harry whimpers and stops moving so much, letting Louis do his thing, because this is what he wants very, very much. Louis fingers in himself.

 

„So pink,“ Louis say quietly. „And beautiful. I’m sure I can stretch it far today, what do you think, Harry?“

 

Harry whines approvingly and Louis is okay with that. He circles his wet finger around Harry's hole few times, pushes a bit, making Harry moan again and again and pushing his hips up helplessly. Louis complies his silent beg and pushes one finger inside of him. Harry moans sweetly and moves to the rythm Louis is moving his finger, all slow and nice.

 

„Do you like that, slut?“ he asks his sub.

 

Harry nods and moves intensively, holding up the rythm. Louis smiles and adds second finger - Harry’s moans are the best composion to listen to. Louis is stretching his boy slowly, he wants him to be prepeared for todays fun. He’s massaging him on the inside, remembering the few times he's made Harry cum from prostate massaging without any touch on Harry’s dick. He can do that today, he is sure, but there is a thing he wants to try. That’s why there is a camera on the shelf. Louis hums to himself, takes the camera and brings it close to Harry’s ass.

 

„I have camera here, slut,“ Louis says and Harry moans hard.

 

Louis know Harry loves this.

 

„I am now filming your beautifull ass as it is being stretched by my fingers…“ Harry’s moans interrupt Louis dirty talking and Louis smirks with satisfaction. „Do you think you can take three fingers, slut?“

 

Harry moans and nods.

 

„Use your words, Harry.“

 

„Yes… yes, I’m a slut. I can take… I can… I want,“ Harry whimpers eagerly.

 

Louis complies and adds third finger, the camera on focus to that. „Good slut. Harry is a good boy for his dom.“

 

Harry moans happily and thrusts his hips on Louis fingers.

 

„All stretched for me. You could take my dick now, do you think so, slut?“ Louis asks mostly himself since he didn’t tell Harry to use words, but Harry nods eagerly and hums and whines and pushes his hips down on Louis fingers. „You are very good sub, Harry… very lovely. I think I should reward you with something, shouldn’t I? What about rimming for my good boy? Is my slut up for it?“

 

Harry squeals and jerks his hips heavily and moans louder than before.

 

„Good slut,“ Louis praises. „So good for me. You are a very good boy, Harry. Can you beg for my tongue to the camera? It’s filming your face now. Your pretty red lipstick smeared across your face. You are a dirty slut, aren't you? Use your words and tell your dom how much you want him to rim you.“

 

„I want… my dom, I want… rim me, please… please, my dom… please… please, I want…!“

 

Louis smirks to himself. „Dirty mouth you have, slut. Dirty, dirty mind. Just like I love it. You are good little slut, baby. I shall reward you. But first show me you can take four fingers and moan like the cheapest whore. Show me,“ Louis command.

 

Harry fuck his fingers harder and when Louis adds fourth finger, Harry’s moans deepers and they last longer. He doesn’t say his safeword, but Louis slows down his movements and Harry lets him built up the rythm again.

 

„Would you look at that,“ Louis lets out a breath he was holding. „Four fingers, taking it like it's nothing. You are a good boy, slut. Good, very good for me. Now I reward you. I’m taking my figers off and setting the camera next to us. It’s still filming you, so be on your best behaviour and moan like the slut you are. Do you understand, sub?“

 

Harry is shaking, his lips parted and moaning. Louis sets the camera on the bed beside them, making sure his lover’s ass is in focus, then takes one of the pillows and bolsters Harry’s hips with it. He slowly pulls out of Harry’s ass, then slips both of his thumbs in and streches slightly. Harry moans and Louis tongue swirls inside him. This scenerio is really good, Louis thinks to himself. He needs to steady Harry’s jerking hips as the poor boy is trying to cope with Louis complying to Harry’s biggest kink. He loves rimming more than blowjobs or any other aspect of their sex life, and Louis is always happy to give his baby what he needs.

 

„Good baby,“ he purrs between one lick and another.

 

Harry moans and lifts his legs so Louis has even better acces. Louis pulls his thumbs out of him and strokes his buttocks to help Harry’s mantain ballance. He smacks his bottom a bit, when Harry tries to ride his tongue and Louis almost chokes, his nose burried in his perineum. Harry moans and Louis smascks him again. Harry moans louder and jerk his hips again, making Louis almost suffocate. Louis slips his togue away and growls at his boyfriend.

 

„Hold still and be quiet, slut!“

 

Harry chokes on anther moan but complies an tries to hold still as Louis licks in his hole again. The warmth and smooth of Louis licking him so good is however too much for the poor boy and he moans again and pushes his hips up.

 

„You do that again and I’ll shove a gag into your mouth, slut,“ Louis warns his sub.

 

He smack his rear once more and again licks in Harry’s bum tasting like heat and musk and also the banana lubricant. Louis loves to eat his sub out. However, Louis isn't even licking him properly and Harry pushes his hips up again and moans long and loud. Louis growls and takes the camreta to film his boys face.

 

„What did I told you about not jerking your hips and moaning, slut? Use words and tell me.“

 

„I… I’ll get a gag… I’m a bad slut… bad… bad for my dom…“

 

Louis smiles a bit and kiss his boyfriend roughly only to smear the lipstick on his puckered lips some more.

 

„You did that because you want the gag, didn’t you,“ Louis realizes.

 

Harry nods and moans again.

 

„Do you want me to take the blindfold off? Use words.“

 

„I… no… I want…“

 

„Do you want me to unlock the handcuffs? Again, use words.“

 

„Uh-hn, no… no, I don’t… I just… I want… I want… please, dom… please, I want…!“

 

„What do you want, sub. Use your words for me, please,“ Louis orders, voice firm and deep.

 

„The gag. You said… my dom said I get… I get gag when I moan and I did and I want… I want, please, please, I’ll be a good slut, please, I wan’t the gag, please…!“

 

Louis is watching his sub desperately begging for a gag. He‘s never done all of this at once, handcuffs, blindfold and a gag at the same time, this is whole new level for Louis to bare, but he needs to be strong for his sub and do what his sub needs.

 

„Okay. I understand. You are a good sub. You know I want to give you the gag desperately so you broke the rules for my good. I understand. You are a good sub for your dom. You are very good fuck slave. Are you a good slut? You have dirty mouth. Look at your pretty face, slut. I bought such a beautiful red lipstick for you to wear and you let it to be so smug on your face. You are a dirty cheap slut.“

 

Harry nods eagerly and Louis takes the gag he of course had prepeared as well as the whip before. He knows all his subs needs, it’s just the first time he’s using so many toys on his boy at the same time. He needs to be careful from now on.

 

„Now listen to me, Harry. Do you know your safeword?“

 

„Yes.“

 

„You can’t use it now, because I’m about to gag you. But here, I give you this,“ Louis gives an end of a ribbon they sometimes use when Harry wants to be tied up and doesn’t feel like handcuffs. „It’s your ribbon, do you remember it? I tie this to my wrist. Don’t worry, I’m just about to eat you out and then finger you again. But when you feel like it‘s too much, or you want to stop or you don’t like it or something feels wrong, you pull on this ribbon. Do you understand? Use your words.“

 

„Ye-yes… I… I understand.“

 

„Good sub. You are a very good sub. Good boy. Now listen some more. When you pull once, I’ll stop. Then I ask you what’s wrong. If you pul once, I take the gag off only and you can talk without me giving you permission. If you pull twice, I take of everything immediately and we have aftercare. Do you understand that, Harry?“

 

„Yes… I… yes,“ Harry whimpers. „I undes-stand.“

 

Louis ties the other end f the ribbon to his wrists exactly like he told Harry he would. He is absolutely stunned by Harry’s subspace today. He’s never seen him like this before and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his entire life. Harry is helpless, relying on his dom to take a good care of him. And Louis will. Louis is a good dom. He knows his sub. He does everything his subs wants and needs.

 

„Good boy. Very good,“ Louis kisses him one more time and then uses the gag Harry is used to, black leather similar to his colar with a red ball (mathicng Harry’s panties) with holes for breathing. „Is it alright? Can you breathe, Harry? Does it fit? If yes, nod your head, I’m looking at your face.“

 

Harry doesn’t move.

 

„Is it too tight? Do you want me to loose it a bit, Harry? Nod if yes.“

 

Harry nods. Louis looses the leather and asks again: „Is this okay? If yes, nod your head.“

 

Harry nods and satisfied huffled noise escapes his gagged mouth. Louis kisses Harry’s cheek and purrs: „I love you so much, baby. You are my favourite cockslut and you are very good boy for me.“

 

It was a bit out of his role, but Harry whimpers happily and turns his head to the side where he suspects Louis‘ face is. Louis smiles at his sub and bites his neck. Then sucks few lovebites along his boyfriend's prominent artery. Harry groans and pushes his hips in anticipation.

 

„Slut will always be a slut,“ Louis smiles. „But you are a good slut. And I’ve promised my good slut rimming, haven’t I.“

 

Harry jerks his hips and nods, He still hears Louis close so he hopes he can see his face.

 

„I know. I’m about to. I won’t be able to see your face when I go down on you. Remember, if you want to use your safeword, pull the ribbon. Show me you can do that, pull your ribbon now, don't worry, I know it’s only to make sure you understand the rules, I won’t stop making you feel good. Just pull the ribbon so I know you understand.“

 

Harry does so and Louis praises him: „Good boy. I want to rim my dirty slut. Don’t move or I’ll smack your bum again.“

 

Harry lets out some keening noise and Louis figures it might have been a giggle. Louis makes himself comfortable and uses lubricant again before he enters Harry’s body with two fingers just to get into the mood again. Harry stays still for a while, moaning through the gag, but when Louis tongue licks around his hole, he jerks his hips a bit. Just a bit, and Louis lets him. He blows a kiss to his hole and then sucks the rim, hands on his cheeks. Harry is groaning like a slut he is. Louis enters his body with his tongue again, licking in, swirling his tongue and getting lost in his boyfriend’s taste. He then slips his thumbs by both sides of his tongue inside Harry’s hole and Harry’s hips thrusts up and down. Louis stops and slaps his bum just like he said he would.

 

„Stop it, slut! I said don‘t move, or you’ll recieve three sharp smacks on your bum again,“ Louis threatens.

 

This threatening isn’t actually threatening. Louis is setting the rules. Harry, even in his headspace, knows what he wants. And if he feels like he needs to be punished, he breaks the rules, because he wants exactly what Louis is promising him. And Louis suspects punishment is exactly what Harry desires today. It isn‘t surprising when Harry pushes his hips up again.  

 

„I said you’ll get punished if you keep moving like that,“ Louis growls.  

 

Harry could do that intentionally, though, so Louis is carefull with his punishment. He decides to let it go once again and if Harry thrusts his hips in the next five minutes, he’ll get the spanking. Harry moans when Louis tongue swirl back in his body, licking and rimming and thrusting in and out, and pushes his hips up and down and up again in less than two minutes. Louis stops, gets on all four and without warning holds both Harry’s legs up so he can slap his ass three times. Hard, quick and sharp. Harry yelps and cries a bit, but when Louis lets his legs fall on the matress, he moans, frustrated.

 

Three wasn’t enough, Louis noticed.

 

„I told you, you move and I’ll spank you. If you move once again, it will be five smacks. Do you understand? Nod or shake your head, I’m looking at you.“

 

Harry nods as a good sub he is.

 

„Good slut. Took his punishment without hesitation. Good slut. Your mouth looks gorgeous All the smitten lipstick and the gag. The colour match. You are a good slut. I keep you, slut. Good boy.“

 

Harry hums gleefully and Louis chuckles to himself. He’s so deep in love with this little baby he can’t even put it in words. He lies down again, back to rimming Harry’s hole. He slips thumb along the side of his tongue, and then second thumb along the other side. Harry stays silent for quite a long time, probably lost in his subspace. Louis doesn’t dare to move away or add any more fingers, he is still waiting if Harry moves for the five spanks Louis has offered. Maybe he doesn‘t want that much. Maybe Louis should say just three. Fuck, he fucked up. Now is Harry scared to break the rules because he finds fove smacks too much. And that means Louis is denying his sub what he needs. Oh, fuck this. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Bad dom, Louis, bad dom!


	4. Chapter 4

Louis lets his tongue to slip away off Harry’s body, instead he pushes three fingers inside of him and his tongue moves to Harry’s scrotum. He licks and sucks on it gently, admiring the lace panties closely.

 

„You are such a good slut,“ he purrs to his sub. „And your mouth, oh for fucks sake, I love your mouth, slut. I want you to gag on my dick again. Do you want that, slut? Should I take the gag away? Nod if yes, I’m looking at you.“

 

Harry doesn’t move. Louis knows he doesn't want the gag out, he'd say so otherwise. But Louis needs to dismiss the dumb five smacks rule. Harry finds it to be too much for a punsihment. 

 

„Do you want me to rim you again? Nod if yes.“

 

Harry nods. Yes, good. Now Louis can fix what he has fucked up.

 

„Good slut. You know how much I love to rim you, don't you. Now, remember. If you thrust your hips, I slap your bum three times, just like the first time. Do you understand that? You jerk your hips, three smacks on your cheek. Nod if you understand.“

 

Harry nods and somehow melts down to the sheets. Louis didn´t even realize how tensed Harry was. He kicks himself mentally and promises Harry the best and longest aftercare ever, even after he wakes up tomorrow. He kisses Harry’s buttcheeks and strokes them lovingly, then he licks his hole and pushes in with his tongue. It takes seconds for Harry to jerk his hips again. Louis lands three smacks on his bum without saying a word, then immediately licks into his hole again. Harry is moaning through his hroat like a slut and muffled by the gag, it sounds hotter to his dom somehow. Louis is finaly relieved. He’s fixed what he’s fucked up. Harry lifts his legs and Louis swirls his tongue deeper. Harry jerks his hips again and Louis moans into Harry's hole. Harry seems to be happy like this, getting punished, and Louis doesn't hesite to give him just that. He pulls his boy closer, lifts his legs and gives the reddish skin three more sharp smacks.

 

„I said no moving, slut. You are one of a dirty whore, aren’t you. I think this was enough of a rimming for you. I’ll shove four fingerst into you. And if you are good, I’ll rim you after that again. Now hold still,“ Louis commands.

 

He takes the bottle of lubricant he tossed away earlier and coats his fingers in it. He pushes one finger in, second and third without any troubles. Harry moans through the gag and Louis remembers - there is a camera. He brings it close to Harry’s ass again.

 

„Look, taking three fingers like a pro… you are a good slut. Good boy you are for me,“ Louis says to his boy. „Fourth one is coming in, okay? If you need to, pull the ribbon and I’ll stop.“

 

Harry doesn't pull and Louis works his fourth finger inside of Harry’s body. Harry groans and tightens his muscles around Louis‘ fingers in himself, but doesn’t pull the ribbon at all. Louis is watching his boy, camera pointing to Harry’s dick still trapped inside the lady panties. He’s hard and leaking and Louis wants to lick him, but not now. He wants to try fisting. They have done it before and Harry looks like he can enjoy it today.

 

„Look at that,“ he whispers to himself. „Four fingers, just like that. I think you could take my hand in. What do you think, should I try, slut?“

 

Harry nods, albeit he isn't sure his lover can see him.

 

„Would you nod into the camera once again? Do you want me to fist you, slut?“

 

Harry nods again and Louis‘ erection pulses. He haven’t even touhced himself yet, always thinking about his sub first. 

 

„Good. We have the camera here filming your ass in a close up, but you don’t know there is antoher one on the table, filming this entire scene for you to watch later, whenever you want, slut. Because I know you love to watch yourself when you are like this, all mine, tied up and gagged…“

 

Louis is slowly moving his fingers, spreading them in Harry’s body, trying to stretch him enough to try and shove his fist down Harry’s hole. The panties are completely ruined, Louis is happy to observe that. He wants Harry to cum on them, to ruin them even more, as well as the corset. It's gonna look so pretty with Harry's cum on it. Harry moans as his dom tries to push his thumb inside of him, but is rejected. He tries for few minutes, pushing his fingers in a steady rythm, mantaining it for Harry so he can get used to it. He goes slowly and says few words every now and then, and Harry is moaning and groaning, partly pleasure, partly pain. Louis adds some more lubricant and Harry loosens a bit more, Louis pushes his thumb in and Harry cries, but Louis hand is up his ass.

 

„Oh, fuck,“ Louis groans. „Sssh, Harry, I've got you, you are good, you are such a good boy for me, Harry. Good slut, letting me do things like this…! Good boy, you are such a good slut. Good.“

 

Harry moans through the gag and Louis sees his chin is covered in saliva and the lipstick is everywhere, his hair are damp and the corset Harry wears must be sticky with sweat. Louis places the camera next to him and makes sure Harry’s ass is still in focus, then he grabs Harrys dick and starts palming it, thumb stroking the glans. Harry moans as a trace of saliva runs down his cheek on the pillow. The curly haired boy doesn't move much, just gentle thrusts with his hips to steady Louis‘ rythm and Louis hums contentedly. He is focused on the place he knows Harry’s prostate is and working on it with his fingers, the other hand palming his sub, but it looks like he should stop and already fuck him, because the stretch must start to hurt at some point - in the exact  moment he realizes that Harry’s moans got louder and more desperate - Louis can’t stop now, he would ruin it for Harry. So he just goes with it.

 

„Do you want to cum for me, slut? You need my permission for that, you dirty whore. I’m not sure I can let you cum, but you are a good slut. You are very good boy. You are good to me, good sub. My good boy. Hmm, you were so good to me today, you deserve some attention now. Okay, I want to see you cum. I want you to cum for me with my hand up in your beautiful little bum. Stretched like that, just for me. You can’t say my name through the gag, but I want you to see my face in your mind when you cum,“ Louis takes his hand off Harry’s dick. He can cum just from the prostate masage, Louis knows. Harry is far beyond  to need physical touch on his cock. „I want you to cum all over the corset I bought ofr you. Just like that, no dick touching. All tied up and blindfolded, so you don't see the two cameras filming you. With a gag in your mouth... you look so beautiful. All mine like this. You are my little slut. And I want you to come untouched. Come on, slut. Cum for your dom. Cum for your Louis.“

 

And just as Louis says his own name, Harry cries hard through the gag and his dick twitches and he’s cumming white stripes all over the corset. Louis is quick to hold his cock and palm it a bit to make sure Harry gets through his orgasm, but judging by the screaming and moaning and jerking and shaking, he is having one of his strongest orgasms whatsoever. Louis dick is throbbing and he wants nothing more than to fuck him, but now he needs to make sure his sub is alright. Harry’s sperm is now running down his dick, ruining the red and black panties. Beautiful laces covered in Curly's cum. Louis smiles to himself. Perfect.

 

„Good. Such a good boy for me, cumming like that just from my hand in his ass. You are my favourite little slut. Good boy. I’ll pull my hand out now.“

 

He slowly takes his hand off, still gently touching Harry‘s cock. Now he just slowly pulls his wrist out, then his thumb and little finger, then he pushes in and out again and slowly pulls out all the way. Harry lets out a whimper and then moans tiredly.

 

„Are you okay, Harry?“ Louis asks. „Does it hurt?

 

Harry lets out sort of relaxed sound. Louis whipes his hand off to the sheets – they are ruined anyway, too – and is quick to release Harry from the gag.

 

„Harry, are you hurt? Use your words for me, baby.“

 

Harry whines a little when Louis takes a tissue from the nightstand and whipes saliva of the boy's chin. It takes Harry few minutes to speak, and when he does, it sounds relaxed, a bit tired, but mostly... he's satisfied. Louis can't be happier. 

 

„N-no, daddy,“ Harry says quietly.

 

Daddy? Well, that’s a new one. Louis makes sure he doesn't seem startlet or surprised by that. It's just a word and Harry is probably still in his subspace. He won't remember much of that later in the aftercare. 

 

„Okay, baby, good boy. You were a very good boy for me,“ Louis assures him. „I take off the blindfold now.“

 

„Y-yes, daddy.“

 

Louis' cock twitches. He wants to fuck him so hard. But probably not today, Harry is tired and the stretch must hurt. Aftercare it is. Louis can jerk off later in the bathroom alone, when Harry is safe, off his subspace, properly taken care of, and fast asleep.

 

„Good,“ Louis takes the key to his handcuffs and opens them. „Now you are all good, right, baby? What do you want now, Harry? Do you want to use your safeword?“

 

Their safeword is also an end of their roleplay. Harry sometimes says that at the end of if to tell his dom he is getting back from his subspace and needs aftercare.

 

„N-no…“ Harry is squinting his eyes and stretching his hands, but he is still lying down. „I want… I want you, daddy. I want your cock.“

 

Goosebumbs runs down his back when the word "daddy" slips off his lover's lips. He likes that. Harry is still in his subspace probably. And is begging for Louis cock. Well that‘s a task Louis is happy to acomplish. 

 

„You want daddy’s cock, hm,“ Louis smiles at his boyfriend.

 

There is something in Harry’s eyes and Louis is for a moment sure he is not in his headspace at all, that he is just using its safety to call Louis daddy without any consequences, if Louis doesn’t like it. But who is Louis to judge anybody, let along his beautiful cockslut baby boy?

 

“Daddy,” Harry nods.

 

Daddy, Louis swirls the word around his tongue. New one, Harry has never called him that, ever, not even in his subspace. He likes that. He likes that very much.

 

“I think you deserve daddy’s cock,” Louis admits. “You were a very good boy for daddy.”

 

Harry smiles lazily and spreads his knees again.

 

“Do you want daddy to take you like this? Or do you want different position?”

 

Harry shakes his head.

 

“Let me...” Louis says, he reaches to his pocket and takes out the lipstick again. He applies it on Harry’s lips and kisses them.

 

Harry whines to the kiss and then unfolds the ribbon tied to Louis wrist. He holds it to Louis' eyes and doesn’t need to say anything. Louis takes it and ties his sub's wrists together, then puts them above his head. He takes Harry’s chin in his fingers and kisses his lips.

 

“Do you want to call me daddy, baby?” Louis ask. “When I fuck your stretched hole?”

 

Harry whines and nods, eyes sparking, lazy smile on his face, properly fucked out. Louis needs to fuck what was left of his brain out of his boy.

 

“Can you scream daddy as I pound you into the matress?” Louis continues, kneels down between Harry’s legs, lifts them up, pushes the lace of his panties aside and slips his hard dick into Harry’s loose hole. “Use wors. Use them now. Tell me who do you belong to.”

 

“Daddy,” Harry moans as Louis starts to thrust into him. “I be-belong to... daddy.”

 

“Yes, you do, you little slut. Moan that, slut. Moan that like the little whore you are. Be a good princess whore for daddy.”

 

“Yes, daddy, I am your princess whore,” Harry moans and starts to thrust against Louis dick. “Daddy’s little... whore.”

 

“Daddy likes that. Daddy likes when you call yourself whore and slut.”

 

“I’m a slut. I’m daddy’s slut. Dirty whore,” Harry groans, hands tied behind his head grips the edge fo the headboard. “I’m a dirty whore.”

 

“And I love that,” Louis says. “I love my little whore with dirty mouth. And I love it when my little slutty baby calls me daddy.”

 

Harry’s face goes slack again and his eyes seems hazy, it looks like Harry’s personality is fading away from his boyfriend. Harry trully wasn’t in his subspace, Louis notices, he went off after his orgasm, maybe just partly. But now Louis accepting the boy's kink of calling him daddy has probably sent him back to his headspace again. Louis smiles to himself gently and his thrusts get rawer. Anything for his sub. Harry moans deeply and his body jerks up. Louis smack his rear just a bit, it’s more about the sound than the touch, and the sub moans loudly.

 

“You like that, whore?”

 

“Y-yes, daddy.”

 

“You like daddy spanking you when you are naughty,” Louis says, thrusting into his lover's body. “You are a good slut. My little whore, that's what you are. Daddy’s little slut.”

 

“Yes, yes, daddy,” Harry nods eagerly.

 

“Do you want daddy to cum in your ass, slut?” Louis asks, voice hoarse.

 

“Yes, yes, I want my daddy to cum in my stretched ass, please,” Harry begs as he closes his eyes, his breath shallow, voice wrecked, face naïve and childish.

 

He is hard again, Louis realizes. Good. He reaches to the nightstand and takes a little vibrating egg. He turns it on and shoves it behind Harry’s foreskin. Harry moans by surprise and sudden pleasure and then he almost chokes on his breath. The vibrations are string and intense and Louis is holding his foreskin so the toy won’t fall out and his dom is still thrusting deep moves inside him, Harry’s knees up and together in Louis strong hold.

 

“Daddy,” Harry moans deep and whimpers when Louis pulls off him completely and thrusts back again. “Daddy I’m about to cum again.”

 

“Slut,” Louis says to him. “You are my favourite slut, baby. Good boy. Very good boy for daddy. Do you want to cum from daddy’s dick and daddy’s toy?”

 

“Yes,” Harry whines desperately.

 

“Do you want to cum for daddy? Can you say who do you belong to when you cum? I wanna hear you say it. As you cum again on your beautiful corset daddy has bought for you. Look how you have ruined it.”

 

“And my panties,” Harry says quietly, face smeared with lipstick, cheeks red, temple sweaty and hair damp and Louis thinks this is the most beautiful scene he’s ever seen.

 

“And your panties,” Louis repeats gently. “You are a good boy, Harry. Good slut. My favourite whore. Let me see you cum again.”

 

He takes the toy to his hand, bringing it to Harry’s frenulum and glans and stroking it repeatedly. Harry squirms and moans and groans, which makes Louis thrust into his body faster and rougher.

 

“Daddy, I’m cumming, please, daddy, cum in me, daddy, please, daddy...!”

 

For Louis it’s just like an avalanche. He flexes his back and groans furiously as he releases his load deep in Harry’s ass. He watches as white streaks of cum lands on the black corset and doesn't turn the toy off immediately, he lets it's vibration going to Harry’s frenulum, till he cries and jerks his body away, or he tries to, but Louis doesn't let go of him. He presses the vibrating toy to Harry’s glans and then his urethal opening and Harry yelps.

 

“Daddy! Daddy, that’s too much, I can’t... I can’t! I can’t take it, daddy, hurts! Daddy! No, no, stop it, daddy, it’s too much, daddy please!”

 

Harry is exiting in his headspace, Louis can tell. His voice is deep and slow, but not that lazy and naïve and sweet as it is in his headspace. This Harry knows his safeword. Louis doesn’t need to remind him. If he feels like it’s too much, he knows what to say.

 

“Shut up, slut,” Louis growls. “Your orgasm ends when I say so.”

 

“Daddy! Oh, ah, daddy, hmh, daddy... Louis, please, stop, it’s... it hurts a bit now... Louuuuis, ah, ah, fuck-!”

 

Harry is still hard. Louis cocks his head to the side and watches his boyfriends throbbing dick and buzing toy. His own cock fell flacid and slipped off of Harry’s hole, stretched, loose and slick with cum and lubricant.

 

“Who told you to speak, whore,” Louis hisses.

 

Harry bites his lips and keeps squirming under Louis’ toy. Louis purrs happily and slips two fingers into Harry’s hole again. Harry whines.

 

“Daddy, please... Daddy, this is... I can’t... Daddy... Louis!” Hary giggles in the last word and hides from Louis completely, using his tied hands.

 

“Okay,” Louis smiles, stopping the torture. “Hi, love.”

 

“Hi, Louis,” Harry smiles back.

 

“Daddy has really enjoyed this,” Louis says as he turns the toy off. “Are you okay, Harry?”

 

“Yes... I’m... it was... I mean,” it takes time for Harry to comeoff of his subspace.

 

“You don’t have to talk in sentences, love, that’s okay. I just need to know if you are hurt.”

 

Harry shakes his head no and holds his hands so Louis can untie them. Then Louis lies down and holds his boy close to his chest.

 

“I love you so much, Harry,” he whispers. “This was amazing, and you were perfect. I love you so much.”

 

Harry doesn't talk, but that’s fine. He will thank his daddy later, when he composes himself.

 

“You were so good to me. So brave. I love you so much, Harry, you are my little baby boy. And this was amazing. Thank you so much, baby.”

 

Harry purrs into Louis neck and slowly hugs him.

 

“Do you want me to take you to our room? I can run us a bath and get you cleaned. Shampoo your hair and massage your feet? We can call room service to bring us some food, what do you think, love? We'll cuddle on bed and you’ll be my little spoon and I’ll kiss your neck and shoulders and tell you how much I love you? Would you like that? Get all cozy in our bed, all the soft pillows and blakets around us? I’ll lit the candles you like and cuddle you close to my chest, just like you love it, is that okay, babyboy?”

 

“Daddy?” Harry keens.

 

“Yes, baby?” Louis coos.

 

“I... Daddy,” Harry keens again.

 

Louis is confused for a while, but then realizes Harry is just asking if calling Louis daddy is okay. Probably even when he is in aftercare mode, not only subspace.

 

“Yes, baby. Daddy is taking care of you,” Louis answers and kisses the boys temple.

 

Harry just nods to all of it. He wants his daddy Louis to take care of him. Because he is the best. He is the best at everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading/kudos!  
> If you want to chat me up, you can find me on punk-cocks.tumblr.com.


End file.
